2033 Azuria City tornado
|strength= |type= EF6 wedge tornado |image location= AzuriaTornado.jpg |image caption= The tornado grinds through Orangeville, ACMA. |date= September 6, 2033 |times= 15:55 - 17:37 |touchdown= 10 mi W of Edenvale, Azuria Province |injuries= TBD |fatalities= TBD |damage= $13,800,000,000 |areas= Azuria City Metropolitan Area }} The was, simply put, the worst tornado ever recorded. Occuring on September 6, 2033, one day after the Azuria Day festivals, the tornado tore a hundred-mile path of destruction through not only the Azurian countryside, but Azuria City, the largest city in the country - and also its capital. The tornado, part of the 2033 Pan-Azuria tornado outbreak sequence, was most likely a product of global warming - extremely warm, moist air from the East Pacific had collided with cold, dry air rushing down from Alaska and the Haida Sea. These conditions resulted in an unprecedented outbreak across the entire country, from Xindalu in the west to New Karelia in the east, and from Omoloon in the north to Novo Maroccos in the south. Roughly midway through the outbreak, the line of storms reached Azuria City, where a single supercell would rapidly consolidate energy from the surrounding atmosphere... Meteorological history At approximately 15:35, a mesocyclone was reported 10 miles east of Edenvale, a town far to the southwest of Azuria City, moving in an unusual southwesterly direction. Dropping sporadic vortices to the ground, it passed over the eastern half of the town, causing minor roof damage. Later, at about 15:40, a small funnel cloud was reported, and by 15:41 a saucer-shaped cloud of dust had appeared. At about 15:45, the storm passed directly over a well-built farmhouse, making it explode. Damage here was rated into the EF4 range, due to the fact the home was completely destroyed, with the pile of debris wind-rowed to a length of 30 meters and the fact that a vehicle in the home's driveway was found 1 mile to the northeast, crumpled. A nearby silo was rolled end-over-end onto a road, narrowly missing two chaser vehicles, and two barns on the property were swept away. Fortunately, the family sheltering in the north corner of the basement was unharmed, albeit shaken. At 15:49, the tornado was reported to be "on the ground" with horizontal vortices riding up its bulk. 4 minutes after that, at 15:53, swirls of dust were reported on the ground, demarcating the location of numerous small suction vortices that progressively became more visible as the bottom part of the main funnel vanished. Around this time, the storm turned 180 degrees, catching many people off-guard and injuring a particularily aggressive group of 4 storm chasers when their interceptor was lifted off the ground and thrown. The tornado passed over eastern Edenvale about 5 minutes later, still displaying this structure, killing 6 and injuring 20. Turning around yet again, the tornado began to morph into a "dead man walking", which then threatened the small town of Sapphire Springs. It completely wiped out a neighbourhood just south of town at 16:10, killing 29. In this area, homes were swept off their foundations, which were heavily damaged, and the debris wind-rowed. Severe damage occurred to the underground Native Museum of Central Azuria, with ground scouring reported on the top. Eventually, the storm moved out of the area. Vortex breakdown became highly visible as the tornado turned into a low-base multiple-vortex, with evenly-spaced mini-wedges surrounding a central clear spot. Around this time, a satellite tornado touched down inside a surging RFD, with winds of 200 mph. This satellite began advancing through the shroud of rain, slamming directly into a pair of chaser vehicles owned by the Peryl Meteorological Team. Both vehicles were found approximately 1/4 of a mile out into a nearby field, all of their occupants suffering multiple injuries. Fortunately, all of them would survive. The breakdown of the central circulation began to accelerate, driving the vortices apart and dissipating them. the rear edge of the storm was reported to be toppling wind turbines from a wind farm. At approximately 16:20, the tornado's subvortices began to join into larger whirlwinds, which quickly merged to turn the tornado into a single wedge. Neugent and Prince Williams Counties wip At 16:23, the tornado's boundary reached the town of Poppy. From the ground, residents saw a single, massive wall of rotating clouds, measured by radar to be over four miles wide, approaching from the south. Over the next five minutes, the entire town was leveled by winds exceeding 300 mph. Video recorded by a survivor showed a clear, massive, dimly lit eye where a tightly bound group of ropelike subvortices demarcated the center of the tornado, clawing savagely at the soil and scouring it nearly 3 feet deep. Roads were torn from the ground and rolled into deadly blunt-force projectiles the size of beach balls, one of the most unusual instances of damage recorded in Azuria. In this area, the first instances of EF6 damage occured along the center of the tornado, where foundations were completely shattered. The trail of shattered or partially removed foundations stretched all the way to the Poppy General Hospital, to the northeast of Poppy, where a gate camera captured, in HD, the first instance of violent tornado damage to a multi-story structure. The hospital's tower was ripped apart and pulled into the air, while the hospital itself saw its top 4 stories ripped away. Fortunately, news of the tornado in Sapphire Springs prompted the evacuation of patients and employees into the hospital's basement, which suffered no damage. wip Williamsford, a city of 114,000, was next in the tornado's line of fire at 16:33. Upon its entry, a powerful wind feature descended upon the well-known St. Thomas' Boulevard, not only completely sweeping away entire rows of businesses but scouring the ground to a depth where the vortex's winds managed to rip parts of foundations out of the ground and throw them. Massive ditches appeared in parking lots, a mall was utterly swept off the face of the earth and its foundation damaged, vehicles were reportedly disintegrated and, in some areas, there was literally nothing left but completely bare ground. The tornado then moved on to residential areas, mowing down entire rows of well-built houses, some of which had steel frames. Along a swath roughly five hundred meters across, complete destruction was documented, with dips in the ground filled with scoured mounds of concrete being all that was left of the myriad houses that once dotted the landscape. Continuing to move east, the storm system reached downtown Williamsford, reportedly displaying extreme selectivity. The center of a row of condo buildings was smashed to pieces, while the neighbouring condos recieved 'only' severe external damage. 5-story office buildings were completely swept away, however residential structures only 100 meters down the street were left with no more than damaged roofs. Eventually, the tornado reached the suburb of Deer River, home to 22,000. Not only did it completely wipe the Deer River University off the face of the earth, killing hundreds, but the downtown area was obliterated as well. A 10-story office building in downtown Deer River was lifted off of its foundation and disintegrated mid-air, taking parts of the foundation with it. The debris was visible on a high-resolution Mobile Doppler Radar that managed to make it into the eye of the tornado, recording a central vortex not unlike the tornado's form when it u-turned into storm chasers near Edenvale. The DOW was then picked up, obtained an unprecedented aerial measurement of the tornado and was later found crumpled in a street a half-mile to the north, all its occupants having suffered serious injuries. By the time the storm had passed Williamsford, it had slaughtered 3,794 and left 6,698 injured, dealing a massive 5.1 billion dollars in damage and changing the city's physical geography. Due to the extent of the damage, coupled with the track of the tornado, a tornado emergency along a line extending through the downtown area at 16:49. Thus would begin the most intense tornadic damage ever recorded by man. Metro Area - West Citizens along the tornado's path were woken up by a familiar sound: SAME Headers, followed by an attention signal. Out of their radios and television sets blared the following message: Tornado Emergency for the Azuria City Metropolitan Area. The Azurian Meteorological Service in Williamsford has issued a Tornado Warning for: eastern Prince Williams County in central Neurhine central Azuria County in central Neurhine western Kitteketwik county in central Neurhine. until 5:40 PM Central Azuria Standard Time. At 4:49 PM Central Azuria Daylight Time, a large, extremely destructive and unimaginably dangerous tornado was confirmed over Anadarko, or around 5 miles west of Insterburg, moving east at 50 mph. Tornado Emergency for the Azuria City Metropolitan Area. This is a Particularly Dangerous Situation...take cover now! HAZARD...Extremely deadly tornado. SOURCE...Emergency services confirmed a large, violent wedge tornado following Interstate 40. IMPACT...You are in a life-threatening situation. Flying debris will be unerringly fatal to those caught without shelter. Mobile homes will be destroyed. Extreme to cataclysmic damage is likely leaving the area unrecognizable to survivors. '' The tornado will be near: Insterburg around 500 PM Central Azuria Standard Time Orangeville around 515 PM Central Azuria Standard Time Batavia around 530 PM Central Azuria Standard Time Downtown Azuria City around 540 PM Central Azuria Standard time Other locations impacted by this violent and deadly tornado include: Braunschweig, Emily, Grosskrummung, Terith Magïne International Airport, Sharpsburg and Edmonton. PRECAUTIONARY/PREPAREDNESS ACTIONS... To repeat, a large, unimaginably dangerous and extremely deadly tornado is on the ground. To protect your life, TAKE COVER NOW! Move to a publicly-available fallout shelter. If you are unable to reach one, take cover in a purpose-built below-ground storm shelter, interior safe room or basement. If in a vehicle or outdoors, vacate the tornado's path. Speed limits have been suspended for Prince William, Azuria and Kitteketwik counties and Grave Barony. If no protection is available, contact loved ones and brace for the end.'' Shortly afterward, phones recieved the following message: Presidential Alert Tornado Emergency in this area til 6 PM CAST. Take shelter now. Check local media. -AMS Within minutes, the city's communications infrastructure began to fail as tens of thousands of people simultaneously began frantically calling family members and friends. Across the metro area, sirens powered on one-by-one, including the city's rarely-used Civil Emergency Sirens, appropriately nicknamed the "Chord of Death". They had, prior to the tornado, only been powered on six times in their history. The CiS are reserved for situations "capable of causing mass casualty", examples being terrorist attacks in 2002, 2012 and 2016 which caused 1,806, 192 and 80 casualties, respectively, a tornado that injured 129 people in the upper floors of the downtown area's large buildings, a test following tensions with North Korea in 2017 and a tornado that hit earlier in the outbreak. The first suburb targeted by the monstrous storm system was Insterburg, a largely independent city of 147,000. The tornado, turning into a more traditional wedge, tore through the southern half of the city like a supersized blender: Fragmented houses, cars and other debris were flung around at more than 300 mph, then thrown more than a mile. Long rows of very well-built, anchor-bolted houses were completely swept off their foundations, a movie theater was utterly flattened with the debris being wind-rowed for nearly half a mile, two apartment buildings were collapsed and a 10,000 liter propane tank was thrown two miles into neighbouring Orangeville before being struck by lightning and exploding mid-air. On a hill in western Insterburg, intense suction vortices managed to compromise a public storm shelter, killing a person standing next to the shelter's entrance. In Insterburg alone, $2.9 billion in damage was recorded, a surprisingly low statistic considering the tornado's extreme intensity and track through a densely populated urban area. Next in the storm's path of destruction was Orangeville, a city of 191,000. Following the Azuria Heights River, the tornado bulldozed row after row of houses, many well-anchored to their foundations. A large, half-mile-wide, 2-mile swath of EF6 damage was reported, starting just before crossing Oregano Boulevard. Shortly afterward, the tornado directly hit Bramble Creek Elementary School, completely wiping away the building. Video footage indicates that entire portables were swept into the air as they disintegrated. Ten seconds later, the leading edge of the nearly mile-wide tornado slammed into a densely populated subdivision known as Bulu Heights. In this area, it is believed that 1,829 people were slaughtered in under 5 minutes. Cars, many containing people, were reduced to fine metallic dust and scraps of plastic by the unrelenting blizzard of flying debris, the ground was scoured to a depth of two feet and some foundations were removed. Perhaps most disturbingly, a bone was found driven 3 inches into a concrete lightpost. About thirty seconds later, the tornado impacted Orangeville's "restaurant alley". First, the tornado swept over a series of stores. The only items that remained of the two-dozen or so stores were fine flakes of iron the size and texture of cereal, drywall dust and a single letter "t". Ten seconds after that, the tornado crossed Maple Boulevard, where it descended upon a mall. Out of the 359 people crammed into the building's most interior regions, only twelve survived, ten of which were critically wounded. Only 122 bodies were found, a testament to the tornado's unimaginable ferocity. Eventually, the tornado moved on to the Firefly Community Complex. All seven buildings in the campus were completely destroyed, along with sections of the university's "underground city" being torn out, specifically the well-known Atrium. Due to the fact extremely deep shelter was available, however, only 60 people died at the campus, most of which were simply unable to reach shelter in time. About 30 seconds after demolishing the Firefly Complex, the twister passed over the Beaver Lake Elementary School, flattening the entire building and disintegrating any debris that may have laid on the site. According to current scientific understanding, an extraordinarily powerful subvortex utterly swept away the east wing of the school, along with its foundation. This was supported by the observation of a trench roughly 20 feet wide and a foot deep that is thought to have intersected the school. Next, the storm briefly moved over Beaver Lake, sucking out an estimated 50% of its volume. While the tornado did, in fact, miss downtown Orangeville, missiles the size of cars (and including cars) were thrown into office buildings from roughly a mile away. After the storm was done with Orangeville, it moved on to Batavia, a city of 212,000. Entering from the west, the tornado ripped apart more than 20 blocks of well-built residential structures, with some foundations ripped out of the ground. wip Briefly, the tornado entered southern Bayern, erasing dozens of homes into particles no coarser than gravel. In the tornado's minute in Bayern, 29 people were killed. Downtown . . . . . Metro Area - East . . . . . Records This tornado broke nearly every record there was to break, and each one was completely shattered. Firstly, the tornado's width just as it reached Poppy was 4.4 miles, by far the widest on record, beating 1999's Mulhall, OK, 2004's Hallam, NE, 2013's El Reno, 2021's Lawton, OK, 2025's Greely-Boone County-Albion, NE and Great Bend KS, Cansas 2028's Hugo-Antler, OK and Yeko Springs, IX and the earlier-2033 La Palma, LC tornado. Videos * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PlmT87REtoE - The mesocyclone shortly before hitting its first target, a farmhouse that was completely destroyed. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdiApz4_o3k - The tornado NE of Strassburg. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLDR-mfO5Ms - The western group of subvortices rapidly passes the camera, moving at an estimated 100 mph. Gallery AzUTurn.png|The tornado shortly before sending the "Behemoth" storm-chasing vehicle into a ditch. Tusc.jpg|The tornado impacts the NMCA. Ker.jpg|The tornado shortly after wedging out south of Poppy. Elmer_OK_EF3_2015-05-16.jpg|The tornado just after reaching Poppy. azpoppy.jpg|The tornado midway through demolishing Poppy. May 9 1995, Central Illinois Tornado.jpg|The tornado passes a Doppler Radar. Massivewedge.jpg|A shot of the tornado in open fields. F4 1987.jpg|The tornado seen from a tower camera in Insterburg. Monticello EF5.jpg|The tornado passes north of the Azuria City Collegiate as students watch. Radar_image_of_the_2011_St._Louis_tornado.png|A radar image of the tornado. AzuriaTornado.jpg|The EF6 grinds through Orangeville, a suburb in western Azuria City. A shell of debris is clearly visible, and an anticyclonic funnel hangs just to the SE. Ee6829cd55155d1c3c2911516f23a291--trailers-dallas.jpg|The tornado throws trailers up to half a mile. Batavia.jpg|The EF6 tears apart a power plant in Batavia, another West Azurian suburb. OklahomaCityPowerflash.png|The tornado shreds some power lines. C0ECA316-04FC-459C-992A-82BF0CBE0273.png|A helicopter observes the mile-wide monster heading towards downtown. Dallasrise.gif|An ominous shot of the tornado mere minutes from downtown Azuria City. ThatsTheLosAngelesSkyline.png|A news reporter watches as the tornado decimates a skyscraper. F5533731-3053-4298-A9CD-3E956E0D991A.png|The Whitemann Trade Center is completely shelled by the tornado. 8B417850-4D5A-4B7F-8212-DEA4FB9C1AE4.png|Another shot of the tornado tearing apart downtown. Azuria-distant.png|A view of the tornado exiting the downtown area. 2CE747EE-D81A-4F2B-A30F-D2E6E98D33E6.png|A roof is ripped off by the northbound inflow jet from at least a mile away. Airport Tornado|Chaos at the East Azuria International Airport. ITSEye.jpg|The clearest image of the tornado's eye. Taken from a basement in Edmonton, by one of the 91,000 people in the town. Damage High End EF4 damage to a farmhouse near Madisonville, Kentucky.jpg|Damage to the first house impacted by the tornado. Las vegas tornado damage.jpg|Devastation in downtown Williamsford. Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:F6/EF6 Tornadoes